


Izuku and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Kyoob_is_a_cube



Category: Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Day - Judith Viorst, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoob_is_a_cube/pseuds/Kyoob_is_a_cube
Summary: Izuku has a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.





	Izuku and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

I went to sleep with my All Might Soda on the counter and now Kacchan drank it and when i got out of bed i tripped over koda’s rabbit and he was using my favorite All Might onesies as a bed getting fur all over it. I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At Breakfast Kaminari found an All Might figurine in his cereal box and Tokoyami found a hawk figurine in his cereal box but in my breakfast cereal box all i found was a endeavor figurine. I think I’ll transfer to Shiketsu High.

On the bus Aizawa let Shoji have a window seat. Aoyama and Sato got window seats too. I said i was being scrunched. I said i was being smushed. I said, if I don’t get a window seat I’ll get car sick. No one even answered. I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible no good, very bad day.

At training cemontoss said he liked Kirishima’s unbreakable form more than my full cowling.

After training Recovery girl complained I broke my arm, again. Who even needs arms? I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because Iida said that I wasn’t his best friend anymore. He said that Uraraka was his best friend and that Todoroki was his next best friend and I was only his third best friend. I hope you sit on a tack, I said to Iida. I hope the next time you engine’s stall you’re stuck at Shiketsu high.

There were two cupcakes in Uraraka’s lunch and Todoroki got cold soba and Iida had a bowl full of katsudon. Guess who’s mom forgot to pack him a lunch? It was a horrible, no good, very bad day.

That’s what it was, because after lunch Recovery girl game me a cast. Come back next week and I’ll remove it, said Recovery girl. Next week, i said, I’ll be enrolled at Shiketsu high,

On the way downstairs the elevator door shut on my foot and when I was walking to class Monoma made me fall where it was muddy and when I started to cry because of the mud he called me a cry baby and when I attacked him for calling me a cry baby Midnight walked by and told me not to attack people weaker than me. I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.

So then we went to the support department to get our new hero outfit. Iida got the armor he wanted. and they upgraded Kacchan’s gauntlets. When I went to get my green suit they said they made it red. I don’t like red, and they can’t make me use it, I’d rather use my gym uniform anyway.

Then the League of villains showed up at U.A. and I hate the League of villains. There was a new episode of the All Might the animated series and I missed it. The shower was too hot, I got soap in my eyes, and i couldn’t find my All Might pajamas and i had to wear my Endeavor pajamas. I hate my Endeavor pajamas. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. All Might said some days are like that.

Even at Shiketsu high.


End file.
